Alien Decimation List/Demon Corps
NOTE:THIS EVENT HAS NO OFFICIAL BANNER TO REPRESENT THE EVENT. THE BANNER SHOWN IS A ONE MADE BY WHEATHLEY NOT BY KIXEYE! ---- Event Overview VEGA is transporting experimental alien technology through the sector. Attack VEGA, Demon Corps and Alien fleets to reveal the Alien Harvester. Description Alien Decimation is a recurring event and a very special event as it includes 4 phases throughout the event. This event, unlike many other events does not include a base attack, thus intel can only be acquired by farming the fleets. Alien Decimation is a sector-wide event making coordination and teamwork valuable as the sector must kill a certain percentage of the phases threat to move onto the next phase. A bar is shown to tell the sector how much the sector has moved in that phase. Phase 1 fleets are flagships escorted by 4 extremely fast Demon Corp Escorts. Phase 2 is similar to normal events in which Demon Corp Reclaimers will spawn out of planets and travel to wormholes in convoys. Phase 3 is simply Aliens spawning out of Unstable Wormholes similar to the event Alien Mobilization. Phase 4 introduces the Alien Harvester. 1 Harvester (lvl 70-80) will spawn out of each unstable wormhole and when killed will stop anymore alien fleets from spawning from the wormhole it came from, along with this, there is a 10 minute time limit in which you have to kill the harvesters. Once phase 4 is over it, simply repeats the cycle. None of these fleets drop blueprints, a first for a event this large. Phases ---- *Phase 1: Suspicious Cargo fleets spawn in a level range of 40-70, each with 4 escort fleets, either at or +/- 5 the Suspicious Freighter's level. The spawn from wormholes and travel to planets. When attacking the freighter you have 3 minutes to complete the fight, and when attacking the escorts you have 2.5 minutes, if the fleet is Level 60 and above you have 5 minutes. If victory is not achieved the fleet will warp away, and players won't be able to stop them unlike the hive fleets. Escorts will attack player fleets like Vsec, they have a small aggro range and long trigger time, but they are near impossible to escape as they travel as fast as a frigate fleet. However, unlike normal escorting fleets, and because of their slow response time, they can simply be bypassed to directly attacking the freighter, or by alternatively using a fleet outside of the range of the escorts. The goal is to kill the central cargo fleet as this aids the sector completion bar, the more cargo fleets killed by the sector, the faster your sector reaches the next phase. Depending on the sector, this may take a long time. Demon Corps Escort (40-70).png|Demon Corps Escort: A Demon Corps fleet guarding a suspicious cargo fleet. VEGA Suspicious Cargo (40-70).png|VEGA Suspicious Cargo: A VEGA Fleet escaping the sector with Alien Technology. Capture 2-1.PNG|The Escort Fleets escorting the suspicious cargo fleet ---- *Phase 2: Demon Corps Reclaimer fleets spawn in a level range of 40-70 from planets and travel to wormholes in convoys, like a normal event. 2 types of event fleets with spawn: Co-op and Single player. Single player fleets are more o' less event fleets with some difficulty. Co-op targets are much harder and very hard to beat alone. A person on both your friendly lists should engage the fleet with you as they are extremely difficult. These fleets do not give out any kind of blueprint when you kill them. The goal is to kill a set percentage of value in the event fleets to aid to the sector completion bar, The more fleets killed by the sector, the faster your sector reaches the next phase. Demon Corps Reclaimer (40-70) (Coop).png|The Co-op Reclaimer Fleets Demon Corps Reclaimer (40-70) .png|The Single player Reclaimer Fleets. Demon Corps Reclaimer: A Demon Corps fleet scanning the sector for lost technology. ---- *Phase 3: Aliens spawn from levels 40-70 from Unstable Wormholes and travel to wormholes in convoys. Just like phase 2 these fleets have Co-op and Single player variants. The Single player variants contain 2 Alien Hives which only have "Gatling rays" equipped. The Co-op targets however are extremely hard to take down for one player and usually would need a friendly to aid in the combat. This fleet contains 3 extremely powerful hives which also contain lasers and "Gatling rays", and bear resemblance to the Large Hive Fleets in Alien mobilisation. However, unlike the 65-70s only possessing the lasers and gatling ray, all levels have it. The goal is to kill a set percentage of value in the hive fleets to aid to the sector completion bar,the more hive fleets killed by the sector, the faster your sector reaches the next phase. This set percentage is the smallest out of all the phases. These fleets also agro within a 10 level range of itself and are slightly slower then a fleet containing a carrier. Hive Fleet 40-70.png|Hive Fleet: A Hive fleet. Approach with Caution. Large Hive Fleet 40-70.png|Large Hive Fleet: A Large Hive Fleet. Engage with Allies. ---- *Phase 4: 1 Alien Harvester from levels 70-80 spawn out of each Unstable Wormhole. They are extremely slow and have no agro whatsoever. These harvesters are co-op targets and are effectively impossible to solo. The Alien Harvester in combat is incredibly hard as it contains not only insane squadrons, but moves at a speed faster then a Ragnarok Carrier. They also contain around 7 lasers and around 7 "Gatling rays". Along with this at around 75% HP and every 25% HP down they begin to charge a high range explosion with a 7s warning and a red circle which slightly is shorter then the actually explosion range. This explosion does quite a bit of damage and is incredibly hard to avoid. The Alien Harvester has a time limit of 6 minutes unlike the standard 5 minutes. Once defeated they will drop Unknown objects, intel, and either a level I, II, and III Ranger Squadron. It has been reported that Harvesters will NOT give squadron item loot if defeated after the Harvester Phase timer has expired, even if the battle was initiated while the Harvester Phase was active. ---- Event Prizes The following table applies to the cost of every Alien Decimation prize shown: This event is the first (of several) to re-introduce past event Prizes along with introducing new prizes. These are different depending on which Alien Decimation has occurred and which prizes KIXEYE decides to re-release or introduce. The first Alien Decimation's prizes are as followed: Originally the Nova Ray was supposed to be also released but was replaced with the Impulse beam and Gatling Ray turret for unknown reasons. The second Alien Decimation's prizes are as followed: Strongboxes Core Strongboxes Core Strongboxes: In Alien Decimation there are 5 T5 core types you can purchase: Cruisers, Battleships, Cutters, Destroyers, and Frigates When purchased you will get a 2 T5 cores for the hull type you wanted in the strongbox.Pattern Strongboxes are separate purchases in the event store and only 1 can be purchased for each hull type. Core Strongboxes will contain cores for:Cruisers, Battleships, Cutters, Destroyers, and Frigates Fleet Values DEMON CORPS ESCORT VEGA SUSPICIOUS CARGO DEMON CORPS RECLAIMERS ''(SINGLEPLAYER) 'DEMON ''CORPS RECLAIMERS '' (CO-OP) ' '''HIVE ''FLEETS ''(SINGLEPLAYER) ' LARGE 'HIVE ''FLEETS ''(CO-OP) ' 'ALIEN '' HARVESTER ' Trivia *This is the first event to feature phases *This is the first sector wide event *This is the first event showing the Alien Harvester. *This event is hated by many players as it forced many players to coin just to get a good amount of prizes or keep their fleets alive. This in turn launches HUGE backlash on the forums and made some players quit. *This event also is the first event to feature a Co-op fleet which is not a alien. *It is unknown why the Nova Ray was removed from the 1st Alien Decimation. *All point payouts were increased by 35% in the first Alien Decimation. *The VEGA Suspicious Cargo has a re-textured battle icon which looks like either a Asain person or a Employee of KIXEYE. Gallery Dec_3.png|A almost completed event store MYSTERY Image.jpeg|The icon when attacking a VEGA Suspicous Cargo Video Poll What did you think of the trailer? AMAZING I liked it Eh it was okay No opinion Eh it wasn't that great Another shameless coin grab Worse thing ever Honestly why did they do this Category:Vega Conflict Category:Events